Just This Once
by Leeren
Summary: In which Roy lets Jean bend the rules, just a little. RoyHavoc drabble. You've been warned. Present for my friend, EarthenAngel. Hope you like it!


Disclaimers: The character's portrayed in this fan-made work belong to their respected creators. The writer gets no currency or physical profit from this.

Also, there's Roy/Havoc ahead, so be warned, kiddies. If you don't like that kinda thing, shoo. Go on. Shoo. This is a result of my friend, EarthenAngel, her obsession with Roy/Havoc, and her claim that Havoc has an oral fixation. The last part is less dirty than it sounds, really.

* * *

It was no secret that Jean Havoc had a bit of an oral fixation. It explained why he always had a cigarette on hand: Not just because he is an avid smoker, but also because he just needed something in his mouth. Otherwise it would be just odd that once in a while the cigarette wasn't even lit. That was usually when Havoc had forgotten his lighter.

It was still odd that way, actually.

When Havoc didn't have a cigarette or something similar on hand, he was decidedly edgier and easier to irate. Most people at headquarters attributed it to nicotine deprivation, though they knew it was partly because of his little peculiarity. Still, the whole headquarters accepted it as just one of the many attributes of their workplace and said nothing of it. It was a relatively normal trait anyway, and admittedly much tamer than most of the… well… "quirks" around there. That is, if the growing mini-skirt obsession was anything to go by.

That's why Colonel Mustang was less than surprised to find, once again, that Havoc had a cigarette in his mouth. He noticed that this time it was it was unlit. He'd give him a light if he needed it, but usually Havoc didn't ask.

What _did_ serve to throw off him a little bit, though, is that it wasn't a cigarette at all. When he looked at it carefully, it was undoubtedly a piece of chocolate pocky. Roy blinked. Havoc wasn't really a man for sweet things; he knew that. He also knew for a fact that chocolate pocky was decidedly sweet. But still, there Havoc was, nonchalantly sucking on the chocolate end of the candy stick.

"There's no eating in the office, you know," he said mildly, less of a reprimand and more of a reminder. Not like he was going to really do anything about something like that. Oh, yes: Just one of the many reasons that Roy had been accused of favoring Havoc over all the other Lieutenants. He was always a little less strict with him. If they only knew.

Havoc glanced up at his superior from his papers. "Hmmm… well, I'm not really _eating_ it, Colonel," the blonde responded nonchalantly. Was that mirth in his voice? "Is that against the rules?" he asked.

Yes, that was definitely mirth. He was teasing him. _"Of all the nerve."_ Roy smirked. Well, two could play at that that game. In fact, it was much more fun that way.

Still maintaining a casual demeanor, he sauntered- there was really no other word for it- over to the Second Lieutenant's desk. He placed a hand on the wooden surface, leaning over to face him. "I don't know," he said, "It just might be."

Havoc grinned, candy still in his mouth. "Really?" His voice was decidedly huskier than before. The blond leaned forward, just a little, the distance between the two slowly shrinking. "Why would it be against the rules, Colonel?

Roy placed his other hand on the desk, supporting his weight. He tried to look intimidating "Because I'd say so. Why else?"

Havoc raised his eyebrows, clearly bemused. Obviously, intimidation wasn't working. "_Haughty as ever, Roy," _he mused.

"Really," he said mildly. "Is there any way of…" he paused, looking for the word, "getting _around_ those rules, Colonel?"

The colonel chuckled, low and deep. "You know I don't approve of loopholes, Lieutenant. But, for you…" he murmured, lowering his voice just a little, "I think we can work something out."

Roy moved ever closer to Havoc, nearly to the point where he was practically sitting on his desk. In a swift movement, the end of the candy stick sticking out from Havoc's lips was in Roy's mouth. Havoc's grin, if possible, grew a little wider in comprehension at the Colonel's game. He chewed his end of the candy stick, what little distance that was between the two of them closing. When they were millimeters apart, Havoc grinned, chomping down the last bit for himself and pulling away. Roy tried to look properly indignant, though was failing miserably.

"You're very selfish, Jean," Roy said, cupping the man's cheek with one hand. Havoc was willing to bet that Roy hadn't even noticed he'd used his first name. "Or just a little too… playful."

"And you love it."

They were nose-to-nose now. "You know me too well."

With those words, the ever-present space between the two vanished in an instant. Roy idly moved his lips against Havoc's, his kisses slow and relaxed. The blonde responded by wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him down towards him. Roy was nearly lying on the desk at this point, supporting himself with his elbows. Eventually, Havoc had climbed on top of the desk with him, as it was always easier that way. The lieutenant couldn't help but be thankful that they had already determined that the desk supported their weight just fine. His free hand moved to the back of the dark-haired man's head, twining his fingers in his hair. Roy's arms encircled Havoc's waist, smiling into the kiss. Best part of the morning.

They broke apart for a tentative moment. "You still think it's against the rules?" Havoc purred into his ear. The colonel smirked.

"You did end up eating it," he pointed out.

Havoc kissed his jaw line, laughing quietly against him. "Do you think you can make an exception, just this once? Please?" He said, feigning a whine. "Besides, you're guilty too."

Roy pretended to think about it a moment, and gave a theatric sigh. "As Colonel, I should not have such disregard for regulations, even if it involves punishing myself, but…" He nipped at his ear, "for now, screw it."

Havoc pulled back from his embrace a moment, reaching for a box on the corner of his desk. He held it up and winked cheekily: A box of pocky. "In that case, want another?"

Colonel raised an eyebrow, biting one end of the candy. "I never thought you to like dark chocolate, Jean."

The blond grinned, taking the other end in his mouth. "It's not as sweet as some of the other kinds, is it? You know I don't like sweet things."

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you liked it, Kristy. First time I've ever written a kissing scene. How'd I do? Heheh. Now, now, to those of you who read this and don't like BL or like RoyEd better, don't just flame me with claims of "HE BELONGS TO ED" or "YAOI SUXXORZ" (which would make you even more stupid because this isn't yaoi). Constructive criticism, however, is MORE than welcomed. This was a nice break from my long-running story, "Points of Interest." Which is in theOffBeatcategory. Hint hint, wink wink.(Shameless advertising)Love you all. Press that little review button now, okay? Okay. 


End file.
